Curse or Gift?
by Evil in disguise
Summary: “Its fine, its fine. Just let me sleep. It heal in a few, just need some sleep.” as I said this I let my self fall into an exhausted sleep. untrusting,hunted can he let others into his heart?
1. Prolog

Hi. This is my first fanfic and post so be a bit nice. Please? If it sucks and has major occness sorry I'm still trying to figure it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and any other charters that you never heard of that may or may not pop up.

Warning: I suck at spelling and grammar, but I tried my best on this though :)

* * *

Prolog

The door opens swiftly and in comes a man. He holds out a folder to the only occupant of the room.

As the folder was opened he spoke in a rough grunt of a voice "We found them".

Slowly a wolfish grin grew on the other man's face letting a soft chuckle escape his lips, as he looked at the pictures of a green hair and golden eyed youth.

* * *

Ryoma's pov

Breath labored, sending pain through my chest with each pant. Figures clamped over a wound on my side. Trying to stop the blood from seeping through, rather unsuccessfully, if I might add. Finally making it to the door, pulling it open was hard harder than it ever was before, but when I did, I was exhausted. I ended up slumped up against the doorframe. Luckily Rinko was passing by the door and stopped when she heard it open.

She looked, her eyes widening slowly and screamed "Nanjiroh!" as she ran to me.

Nanjiroh came running when he heard his wife scream. He got to the hallway took a glance at Rinko looked at the door, saw me and rushed towards the door quickly. The next thing I knew I was in the air being carried as he brought me to the living room. Rinko had already dashed off for the first aid kit by then, probably.

"Ryoma, tell me what happen. Come on kid, focus!" Nanjiroh asked as I started to slouch into the back of the couch after he put me down on it.

I blinked a few times and realized that Rinko had materialized right in front of me again.

She started to fiddle with something in the kit while I sucked in air and hissed out through clenched teeth

" Wha- Owww!!" you guessed it, Rinko had, obviously started to clean my wounds.

Nanjiroh just snapped his figures in my face to grab my attention, still wanting me to answer.

"WHAT HAPPENS EVERY OTHER TIME!" I yelled. I really probably shouldn't have but I was having a really bad day.

I took a painful breath let it out and continued "I was on my way back from school when THEY came out and tried to kidnap me **again.** I fought my way out and ditch them with confusing allay turns."

I looked down to Rinko and took her hand away from the cut, knowing it was going to heal in a few moments.

I muttered "its fine, its fine. Just let me sleep. It heal in a few, just need some sleep." as I said this I let my self fall into an exhausted sleep.

I heard one last thing said before I fell into a deep sleep. "We have to leave again."

* * *

Yeah I know its short but that's all that would work for the Prolong. Figured id put this up to see how to do it and if anyone will even read it. Um maybe review to tell me if I did it right or anything at all? :P


	2. Chapter 1

**Curse or Gift? **

**sorry i really should of have figure out the plot more and had a few more chapters written before i put this up. BUT i had to follow that stupid impulse. Sorry, i have been trying to write more but fencing just started. im so busy. i also know that this is really short but i wanted to put something eles up, because i felt bad (slight crying about that). i will proply only be able to update on the weekends and sometime fridays. no promises (sorry). **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the PoT charaters be so awsome if i did but life is not always cool. **

**now on to the chapter, after the long stupid rant that onone will read most likely.**

**_Chapter 1_**

I quickly ran down the stairs into the hallway only pausing long to grab a piece of toast Rinko offered me as I ran to the door. Sliding into my shoes as quickly as I could, took off down the street trying not to be late on my first day of school. Yeah we moved again only not across the country but to the other side of the world. They had moved to Japan. It only made since his father had grown up their and his mother was half Japanese too.

Of course he had visited a few times and was able to speak the langue fluently. His father was a pain and never responded to him for years if he didn't say it in Japanese instead of English. His mother had went along with it for a time too but stop after few years when he could go between the two language.

Still now he had to end up in the different type of school system, he already had to take a test just to get into the school before he could transfer in. stupid right? It wasn't like he was starting with everyone at the beginning of the year either. Thanks to the sudden departure he ended starting at least a month after everyone else too.

He had to stop the mental tirade as he came close to the front gate of the school to find plenty of students walking and talking about the school grounds as the waited for class to start. He easily saw the main building heading towards the office once he was in the doorway.

As he entered the office the sectary looked up at him and asked "Echizen Ryoma?" he answered with a swift nod of the head.

She pointed to the door that had the principle name on it and went back to her work. He walked to the door and knocked on it waiting for permission is he entered.

The man in front of him when he opened the door was probably in his late 30s to 40s with slowly graying hair that was still mostly brown. He smiled as he looked up at the door giving the impression of a kind man but stern with those who broke the rules. He waved me to a chair in front of his desk and has I sat he started moving papers around on his desk. After a few minutes of silence the principal started.

"Well welcome to your new high school, Echizen-kun. Now you remember those tests you had to take before coming correct?"

"Yes sir." I answer when he paused.

"Well we had a bit of fun arranging your schedule to match that of first years and to he at of your test scores." He stopped for a quick breathe before continuing.

"In the end you scored so well we couldn't put you in with the first year education curriculum. You scored so well we have put you in the third year classes." He handed me my schedule, which indeed have all third year classes.

"Do you have any questions you want answered?" Ryoma thought for a moment before he said "Yeah just one. How do I get to my homeroom?"

.That made the man chuckle be fore he answered.

"Top floor on the left I believe. The stairs are down the hall in the right. Have a good day and I hope you will like it here."

I bow and walked out of the room to fallow the directions to end up on front of 3-A. _Might as well get this over with the class already started. Great full attention to the new kid, what joy that is._ He let out his breath knocked him and opened the door. He could feel the stares on him as he walked in.

When the teacher saw him she said "Good you're here. Class this is the new transfer student. Why don't you introduce your self to the class?"

"Echizen Ryoma nice to meet you." It was short but I didn't feel like saying more. That ended up making the teacher have a sweat drop and speak up.

"Dose anyone have any questions for Echizen-kun?" A few raised their hands and I picked a random boy with large square glasses.

He asked "how old are you and where did you transfer from?" I looked at him and answered in an indifferent tone of voice.

"I'm 12 and I moved from New York in America." You know when I looked at him again after answering there was this creepy glint on his glasses and he was writing in a note book. _Mental note stay way from and give him no more data. He's just a creepy freak. Now that I thinking about it there are a few weird people in this class. _i caught the teacher twitched out of the corner of my eye telling me that he this a lot.

"Let's start class now. Echizen you can take the empty seat in the back by the window."

"Ok" I said as I walked over to the seat to sit down as I did a red head turned around and waved trying to get my attention while the brunette sitting next to me chuckled. I ignored them for looking out the window and getting lost in my own thoughts. _Something's not right they shouldn't have been able to find me that quickly again. I wish I knew where they got their information from because then it is a lot easier to avoid that damned network they seem to have everywhere._ I sigh quietly, getting a look from the brunette next to, which was ignored as laid my head on my arms to nap. This class was so boring and jet lag really dose stuck.

* * *

**yup ending it their for now i'll try to update as soon i a can but i just started the busy part of the year for me. any reweiv if you would like. (if you do it makes me feel guilty and work on this more.) guilt= quicker updates. Bye bye hope you liked it! (waves and runs to hid from all the things i have to do!)**


End file.
